I Love You, You Know Only You
by rocknrolla575
Summary: Graduation and senior prom are coming and Kana is depressed. She is in love with Rikuo but he is dating Tsurara. She is desperate to move on but what if Rikuo won't let? Is he actually dating Tsurara?


Kana was not sure what to feel. On one hand, she was graduating in a week, the prom is on the night of graduation and she got accepted into Tokyo Visual Arts to become a photographer. On the other hand, she will be separated from her friends when they graduate (except for Torii, she will be studying visual effects make up at the same uni), and she still hasn't told Rikuo that she is in love with him.

Whenever she gets the nerve to tell him, she either chickens out or Tsurara is with him. It's sad really. At this point she's not even sure if she should even confess to a taken man or not. Well, as far as she knows Rikuo is a taken man. I mean, come on. Tsurara and Rikuo have been inseparable lately. There are even signs of a romantic relationship between the two.

"Kana!" Kejoro yelled, breaking Kana out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Kejoro?" Kana asked. She absolutely loved Kejoro. She's like an older sister her.

"You, Yura and Torii are going to do a musical performance for your graduation ceremony in a week. I want to make sure that you guys are doing fine with rehearsing your performance, since you asked for my help" Kejoro said and Kana started to drift off thinking about the performance. Kejoro couldn't help but look at Kana fondly.

She met Kana formally a year ago with the rest of the Nura clan when Rikuo finally let his friends come to the house so they could work on a group project. Rikuo's friends and the Nura clan got along very well. So well that Kurotabo started dating Natsumi, Yura started dating Zen after six months of being friends (Yura's family nearly had a heart attack when they found out despite being allies for over two years already), Maki and Gyuuki are dating, Then Kiyogotsu and Shima pretty much became everyone's best friend.

But it was Kana that the rest of the clan feel that they got an immediate family member when they met her. From their first meeting onwards, Kejoro started treating the girls like they are her sisters. Wakana and Rihan even started treating Kana like a daughter. Kejoro also noticed was the look of pride on Rikuo's face when he saw Kana interact with a member of the clan. She also noticed the glances he gave Kana when he thought no one was looking. When she asked him about it, he said he did want to put Kana in harms way.

'Stupid boy, she'll get into some trouble with Yokai anyway' Kejoro thought as she went off with Kana to get Yura and Natsumi to rehearse their performance.

…

Rikuo is fucked. Big time. He was sitting on the porch, drinking tea and outwardly looking calm. On the inside, however, he was freaking out. He's been in love with Kana for a long time. Though he does suspect that Kana has feelings for him, he does not want to confess. He has tried but he always gets interrupted. It also does not help that Tsurara keeps following him, nagging to him about Gozumaru. It's not his fault that she chose to date him.

"Rikuo, are you alright dear?" Wakana asked.

"Huh?" was all Rikuo could say.

"Dear, I'm your mother and a mother always knows if her child is upset about something. Care to tell me what it is?" Wakana said as she moved to sit next to Rikuo.

Rikuo sighed. "What do you do when you have one week to tell someone you're in love with them?" he asked.

"Does this have to do with Kana-chan?" Wakana said with a knowing smile and Rikuo blushed.

"I suggest that you tell her as soon as possible. After you and your friends graduate, you all will be taking the first steps in the directions that you all want to go. You all won't be spending as much time together even if you are all near each other since you all will be studying or working If you truly love Kana-chan, you will tell her how you feel before you graduate. If you don't, you will regret it, and you will see her happy with another man" Wakana said.

"Thanks mom" Rikuo said, feeling very thankful. He was thinking of ways to pay back his mother as he walked away.

"Hooo-! I never knew I had such a wise wife" Rihan said as he came out of the shadows. All Wakana did was smile.

…

It was 10pm and Kana was rushing home. She never really liked staying out late unless she was with her friends or family. She is very aware that she is a magnet for Yokai, hence the reason why she does not like staying out late. Though Yokai could still break into her home, there is an alarm system that will let the Nura clan and Yura be aware that a Yokai is attacking and they can come immediately. When she is alone at night on the streets however, is a different story. They could not find anything that has worked yet to alert them for any danger, though they are still holding out for hope.

She is near her home when she gets the feeling that someone is watching her. She looked behind her and she could see a shadow of someone looking around a corner, watching her while keeping a distance. With that, she ran straight to her home. She managed to get inside fast enough for her to set off the alarm to let the others know she was in danger before the person who was following her smashed her front door open.

"Do you think that your friends will help you, little girl?" the man asked her in a cruel tone. Before Kana could reply, he kicked her in the stomach then proceeded to beat her. She was in so much pain that she hoped that Rikuo would get here soon.

"No one will help you, girl," the man sneered "I'm gonna have some fun with you. I'm gonna try and figure out why Nura Rikuo has an interest in a pathetic little human girl like you" he said before trying to choke her. Key word, _TRIED._ The man was thrown off of Kana before he had the chance.

"You will never find out. You will pay for what you did with your life. Have fun, everyone" Rikuo said coldly. No one touches what is his. Kana is to be his wife and the mother of his children. The Yokai world should know that when a Nurarihyon finds the woman he will spend the rest of their lives with, they get extremely possessive.

"Rikuo," Kana called out.

"Stay quiet and save your energy. I'll take you home so Zen can heal you" Rikuo said as he picked her up and rushed her home.

….

Kana fell asleep after her wounds were attended too. Everyone also knew to stay away from Rikuo since he is still angry with what the attacker did to Kana. They also know that Rikuo will tell Kana how he feels about her. They just hope that he doesn't say something stupid when he tells her. Like his father. Rihan nearly had his arm broken because he said something stupid.

"Rikuo?" Kana said as she looked around the room she was in.

"Kana, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Are you ok Rikuo? You seem upset" Kana said feeling worried.

"I'm sorry that this happened to Kana. I promise it won't happen again" Rikuo said. "I also have something I want to tell you," he said.

"What is it?" Kana asked. 'I think I should tell him how I feel after he tells me what he wants me to know' Kana thought, not even knowing that she was going to talk about feelings soon.

"I'm in love you" Rikuo said bluntly and Kana's eyes widened.

"Aren't you dating Tsurara?" Kana asked before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Rikuo just looked at her weirdly.

"Dating Tsurara? Where the hell did you get that idea?" Rikuo asked.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together lately. Some of the actions between the two of implied that you two are dating" she said as if it was obvious.

"That stupid woman," Rikuo muttered. "She tried to get me to help her confess to someone who is working for Gyuki. She also wanted me to explain to her the public displays of affection. It was quite irritating. We are not dating. I am in love with you and only you" Rikuo said and he saw Kana's eyes light up and she gave him a big smile.

"I love you too" Kana said and they both kissed, neither hearing or noticing the rest of the clan shout in joy and starting a celebration for the new development. They hope for many more celebrations too.


End file.
